Tomb Racer/Serpent's Sepulchre
Silver: 0:52.26 :Gold: 0:35.08 :Difficulty: Very Easy :Rooms: 10 :Idols: 0 :Loot Bags: 1 :Coins: 15 :Character unlocked on gold completion: Borees :Requirements: Ziggurat of Zest Regular Run Room 1 In the first room run forward and once you get on the third pressure plate hug the wall to not get run over by the boulder. Room 2 For the second room, use your shift key to walk across the snakes, grabbing those four coins. Room 3 The third room has a pit of snakes and a moving wall. Run up to the snake pit and as soon as the wall is gone start sneaking over the pit. When there are no snakes ahead of you let go of shift and run across the open sand. Make sure before you continue to grab to the two coins, behind each of the stationary pillars. Room 4 In the fourth room you can either push the flame statue over the edge and sneak over the snakes, while grabbing the coins. However, more advanced users can use Control to grab the statue and simply drag it with you over the snake pit. Room 5 The fifth room looks relatively safe, grab the single coin, but make sure not to go too far forward, the statue is timed to emit fire, so make sure to detour around the fire. Room 6 The next room will have a Loot bag encased in several switches. Either simply walk on through or you can attempt to grab the treasure. The bottom and top switches will activate the dart firing heads, so position yourself to walk across the other two switches and grab the loot. Room 7 Room No. 7 will contain a pit of snakes, simply walk over them using Shift. Room 8 The eighth room will require that you use the gun and fire at the blocks in the corners at a diagonal angle. Once all four block are hit sneak over the snake pit and around the incoming wall. Room 9 For the Ninth room you must avoid two advancing skeletons. The trick here is to wait until they are in the centre of the room and perform a triangle advance to confuse them. Such is described in this picture. Room 10 The final room is similar to room seven, however now it has a boulder. Take the first detour and grab the two coins there, then head back to the start and sneak over the snakes. Grab the other two coins and then head on over to the exit. Gold Medal (speed) Run Room 1 In the first room run forward and aim for the gap caused when the boulder starts to roll. Room 2 In the second either run around or sneak over the snakes and run when it's clear. Room 3 Perform the third room normally, but don't bother with the coins. Room 4 In room four move below the fire statue and walk into it, make sure you're below it so you move at a faster speed. Room 5 Perform the fifth room normally. Room 6 Run past the loot bag for room six. Room 7 Run over the pit tapping shift when you need to sneak to get through room seven. Rooms 8 and 9 Perform the gun room as per normal, along with room 9. Room 10 Use the same method as room seven in ten, make sure to avoid the boulder. Link to video guide